guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rot Wallow Tusk/Farming
2009-08-17: Rot Wallow Tusks Summary *'Item': Rot Wallow Tusks **'Found In': Pongmei Valley, Boreas Seabed, and Maishang Hills. **'Dropped by': Rot Wallows Getting to Nick Nick is near The Afflicted Hakaru outside of Boreas Seabed in Pongmei Valley. On the way to him, there are several mobs of Rot Wallows which drop the Tusks. Farming for Rot Wallow Tusks farm]] * Suggested Farm #1: Leaving from Boreas Seabed into Pongmei Valley presents several large groups of Rot Wallows that can be killed for their tusks. There is a Statue of Dwayna located just outside of Boreas Seabed that can provide helpful Blessings while farming. The map shows the location of 4 groups of Rot Wallows that can be killed quickly, then the run restarted. (If you continue towards Maatu Keep, there are 2-3 more groups of Wallows.) These groups present little challenge to small teams in normal mode. Note: Rot Wallows tend to spam their skills on minions or spirits, ignoring the players. Threats & Recommended Skills * Tactics: Always pull the Rot Wallows away from the Island Guardians. Spike and AoE damage helps since the Rot Wallows tend to mob a single target. * Threats: Hexes from the Rot Wallows can present a danger for a group. The Rot Wallows will cause Knockdowns with a Critical hit followed by the spell Fetid Ground to cause Poison. Island Guardians have some smite skills, notably Signet of Judgement, this causes knockdowns that the Rot Wallows will use to spread poison. Their Vampiric Bite bypasses various protections and is particularly dangerous to a number of standard builds. Weaken Knees causes degeneration to those trying to run away. * Recommended Skills: Knockdown prevention is very advisable, along with Hex removal and condition removal/resistance. Solo Farming * Typical Perma Shadow Form builds work well here, with only minor danger from two skills: Signet of Judgement and Vampiric Bite. Neither will present much of a danger in normal mode. * Spirit Farmers also work well. Spam your spirits just out of range, then use a Longbow or Flatbow to pull the Wallows from their Island Guardian (even solo novices should be able to handle 3-4 wallows). If you choose to take down the Guardian, target it with your wand or staff so that you reach optimal range; if you stay at that distance, you often won't suffer any damage at all. * A standard 600HP Monk or Elementalist with either hero or human Smiter can also farm the groups easily, since Wallows lack enchantment removal and interrupts. However, bring an anti-knockdown skills such as Fleeting Stability or Dwarven Stability because of the automatic Knockdown from Wallow critical hits; fighting groups without this protection can quickly lead to a knockdown chain and death. * An Elementalist/Dervish using Earth Magic and Earth Prayers can tank for a Spiteful Spirit Necromancer. Either role can be managed by a hero. Alternatively, the Elementalist can go it alone (although more slowly) by bringing more offensive Earth Magic spells. Category:Farming guides